


that thing you do

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Edging, F/M, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia have hot office sex, only to be interrupted by Leia's many obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that thing you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisfriendly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Ashishorny [Ashisfriendly here] who asked for edging. 
> 
> We've been only friends for a few weeks now but I enjoy your gracious smut and amazing tagging. So Happy birthday enjoy the porn!

One of the things Han had come to learn about Leia was she could sometimes be just as reckless as him. This was her office. The place where she contemplated what she was going to next to bring down the cruel empire and yet here he was tied to the chair, his shirt ripped open and she was riding him like a Bantha.

And she was riding him hard and rough making sure she hit the perfect spot. Using his body as her own personal plaything, as if he was some capture from an enemy terrority presented to her as a reward. She made sure he felt that way too. Her hands explored sacred regions of his bare torso, his chest and his abs. Fingers laced in his hair pulling his head back so she could move her mouth from his lips down the hollow of his throat.

Han kept pulling at the restraints that held his hands behind him. Damnit he wanted to touch her, put his large hands over her small breasts and rub her nipples until they were hard. but he couldn’t. What she did to him caused the beads of sweat form on his forehead. They were on a cold forsaken planet and his body was on fire. He could feeling the heat roaring through his chest to his groin. 

Han was hard ready to explode, but he knew couldn’t unless she let him. The fact she had control of her, shockingly enough made this all more hotter than it actually was. 

“Gods Princess,” He whispered between harsh breaths and moans, “If you knew what this is doing to me and how close I am.”

“I have some idea Hotshot,” Leia whispered as her hand move slowly down his stomach and close to his hardness….and then….There was a loud knock on the door. He could feel Leia sit up straight against him as she looked up at the clock. “Shit, I am late for the daily debriefing.”

Han’s eyes went wide as Leia clumsily got off his body and went scrambling for her clothes. He watched helplessly as she threw on her shirt and began buttoning up her shirt. This wasn’t happening. His body was taut and tense begging for relief and she was going to leave him here. 

“Princess…” He rasped, nothing. She threw on her vest and zippered snug to her body. Even though he wanted to rip the binds and throw her over a table, he was admittedly impressed at how quickly she got ready. “PRINCESS!” She turned her head to glare at him. “Could you at least untie me so I could finish myself off...I mean you probably came a few times….but me...you can’t just leave me here…..that’s just cruel.”

A small wicked smile formed on her lips as Leia set her eyes on him. She kept them on him as she walked to the wall and pulled off a scarf she kept in case she had to brave the elements. Han’s breath quickened, when he realized what she was about to do. He tried to pull his head back almost silently pleading that he would do what she wanted, but she managed to catch him by looping the scarf at the lower half of his face.

“See what’s the point of going to a meeting when I can’t have the tantalizing image of you waiting for me,” Leia said securing the scarf against his lips by tying it off tight at the back of his head. “I am sure you can wait….see you in an hour hotshot.”

She lightly tapped Han’s cheek before quickly making her way out the door, leaving him a sweaty, discombobulated and panting mess. 

“Fucking bitch,” He muttered under the gag. 

But gods, did he love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
